To Reverse Awakening Spell
Contained within the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, the To Reverse Awakening Spell is a powerful spell intended to reverse the effects of the Awakening Spell. Once an individual is awakened from a slumber, coma or other form of unconsciousness with the Awakening Spell, they can be forced back into the slumber with the to Reverse Awakening Spell. The Spell The spell as it appears in the Hallliwell's Book of Shadows: To Reverse Awakening Spell What was awakened from it's sleep, Must once again slumber deep. Return the disease to whence it came, So life can ease back to the same. Prue and Phoebe Halliwell Use the Spell When Piper Halliwell was infected with a mysterious illness known as Oroyo Fever she collapsed suddenly and was hospitalized. When Dr. Curtis Williamson, an infectious disease specialist, revealed that Piper could die from it, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell were adamant in saving their sister at all costs. But when Piper suddenly took a turn for the worst and slipped into a coma, they resorted to the use of magic to help her believing that all the good that they have done has earned them the right to use a spell to help themselves. : Prue and Phoebe returned to Halliwell Manor and searched the Book of Shadows desperate to find something that could help Piper and that's when they found an Awakening Spell. They rushed back to the hospital and sealed themselves in Piper's room with a vial of her blood and a poppet to shift the source of illness to. The two sisters placed their hands on Piper and the poppet and recited the Awakening Spell rendering Piper awake and free of the illness. Phoebe quickly disposed of the vial and poppet when Dr. Williamson came through the door amazed at Piper's recovery. : Piper was discharged from the hospital but after other patients and employees at the hospital began becoming ill with the same illness, Dr. Williamson ordered the Halliwell to return to the hospital to be quarantined and examined to determine why Piper suddenly was cured of the illness. The sisters discovered the spell actually awoken everything in the room, including the disease and the ninja poppet. Piper was adamant in forcing Prue and Phoebe to reverse the spell otherwise innocent people would die and she believed that Leo Wyatt would heal her after reversing the spell, but Prue revealed that they asked Leo to help her and he refused, saying The Elders»the Elders wouldn't allow it. Piper still demanded that the sisters reverse the spell. : Prue used her power of Astral Projection to project to the Manor and obtain the spell to Reverse the Awakening. She appeared in the Attic in front of the Book of Shadows and flipped through it's pages until she found the reversal. She found the spell and said the spell to herself a few times before projecting back into her body at the hospital. : Hesitant to cast the spell, Prue expressed her concern one more time to Piper but Piper told her two sisters just to cast the spell. Prue and Phoebe placed their hands on Piper and recited the words of the spell. Piper suddenly collapsed and Phoebe called for a nurse. Piper slipped back into the coma and required immediate attention from the doctors as her spirit began to move on to the Afterlife. But Leo appeared to Piper and although he knew it was against the rules, he healed Piper and she returned to her body, free of illness. The Elders discovered what he had done and clipped his wings, making him mortal. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Category: Spells Category: Season 2